1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to managing the operation of mobile devices. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to modifying mobile device usage during vehicular operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices, in essence, are portable computing devices that provide users with instantaneous access to information, entertainment, and means of communication. Examples of mobile devices include, but are not limited to, smartphones, tablets, and laptops. As mobile devices continue to evolve technologically, cost barriers fall and, as a result, the popularity and availability of mobile devices has increased exponentially. Conservative estimates indicate that the number of mobile device in America now exceeds the country's entire population.
Technophiles are increasingly integrating mobile device usage into their daily lives. However, many users lack the common sense and discipline to refrain from using their mobile devices in dangerous situations. Laws have been enacted as a means to enforce safe use of mobile devices, but infractions are often unnoticed and therefore rarely enforced.